Don't Let Me Know (working title)
by RebelAct1993
Summary: Robyn Harper had an easy job - great pay, great benefits, the occasional parties but nothing made her think she'd be thrown into a world that she thought wasn't real. Nothing made her think they were real until she was confronted by Iron Man himself. "My boss is... Tony Stark is Iron Man?" "Superheroes are only for comics, not real life!"
1. Chapter 1

**One **

The reflection in the mirror looked nothing like the co-liaison to Stark Industries normally did. As much as she dreaded her boss' parties, it was free hard stuff that was being serviced to her and the guests. Robyn Harper was standing in her ball gown in the hotel room that Anthony 'Tony' Stark paid for, for her to get ready in. Robyn didn't mind, she just minded that Tony was currently MIA and Robyn was left hanging at the moment.

Robyn started working at Stark Industries at 16 when she was found hacking into his system. Robyn was almost sent to a detention center when Tony found her – hiring her. She was the 2nd in command of the system and she didn't want anyone to really know what her job was.

She smoothed down her black dress, making sure no wrinkles were present; she didn't need any press about how she dressed for this occasion.

_I'm going to murder Tony if he skips out on this award ceremony. Again…_ Robyn growled in her head as she left the room. Robyn met up with Virginia 'Pepper' Potts who was Tony's personal assistant and one of Robyn's friends at Stark Industries.

"Miss Harper!"

"Garry, I told you before, I'll tell you again – it's Robyn, _never _Miss Harper." Robyn rolled her eyes at her personal assistant that Tony told her she should hire to help her out. She didn't need help. "Oh, right, Miss – I mean, Robyn…"

"What do you need, Garry?"

"There are reporters outside, wanting to ask you a few questions." Garry said. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Garry. Garry, take this – go gamble a little. You need some time off." Robyn shoved the credit card into his hand, walking off with Pepper.

"I'll get right on that, Miss Harper-I mean, Robyn!"

Robyn sighed, pretending she didn't know the 21-year-old. "Remind me why I have Garry?"

"To lighten your work load."

"Which is light enough as it is since Tony just had me finishing the specs for his newest weapon." Robyn said, taking Pepper's arm as they walked outside for their photo opt and questions.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this, Pepper," Robyn said through a full-smile at the cameras that were flashing at her. "You know how much I hate public speaking." Robyn posed with Pepper Potts at the awards ceremony. Reporters were starting to call out questions to the young woman next to Anthony 'Tony' Stark's assistant - all the questions were the same, just worded in a way to make it seem new. Robyn answered them the best she could until she had enough of the limelight.

"Robyn."

"Evening Rhodey, good to see you." Robyn hugged Tony's best friend and her co-liaison to Stark Industries. She smoothed down her very expensive dress. She moved a strand of her colored red hair from her face to behind her ear.

"You ready?"

"Nothing will make me want this day over with, Rhodes. Just escort me to my seat and I'll pretend that I'm invisible." Robyn said.

Robyn was escorted to her seat, next to an empty - Tony's seat. Obadiah Stane took his eyes off the glass to Robyn who was shifting in her seat. The presentation was playing in the background as everyone took his or her seats. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes was standing off to the side, getting ready for the presentation of the award. She checked her Guess watch from Tony for the time. _Where is he?_ She excused herself, moving away from the table.

"Has anyone seen Tony?" Robyn asked, quietly to a couple of the guards that were making sure no one that wasn't allowed, stayed out. They all shrugged with a 'no.' Robyn was screwed – Tony's backup plan was always let Robyn give the speech and he'd come in 5 minutes after Robyn was about to have a pain attack. Robyn stood by the doors; her arms were crossed as Rhodey made his speech about Tony, staring at her at the doors. _Here goes nothing. _Robyn weaved through the tables, smiling and saying hello to the important people. Rhodes announced Tony's name, the spotlight landed on Tony's table but no one in his seat. Rhodey glanced from Obadiah to Robyn.

"Tony?"

Robyn held onto her dress, stepping onto the stage. Rhodey smiled at her, kissing her cheeks and hugging her. "Where is he?"

"Most likely with a Vegas girl." Robyn smiled, taking the glass award. Her stomach was doing jumping jacks. "Wow, this is beautiful!" Robyn exclaimed, knowing Tony would just gave it away in a matter of seconds. "Truly is. I'm clearly not Tony Stark but I am part of Stark Industries co-liaison with Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. You all know me, I'm Robyn Harper." She heard some laughter and chuckles come from the audience. Robyn wasn't trying to be funny. "If Tony was here, he'd say it's such a joy to receive this prestigious award. Can I tell you the one thing that _really _pisses me off, that includes his assistant and anyone who works with him know Tony Stark is _always _working." Robyn faked a smile at the audience as they all laughed. _More like playing around._

**~oOo~**

"I'm going to murder that man," Robyn muttered, gripping the glass award between her fingers. "I'm going to plunge this award through his heart like a stake." Robyn saw the back of Tony's head – his driver, Harold 'Happy' Hogan with him. "Oh, I'm going to _kill _him _and _his driver." The people around Robyn started to give her looks, glancing at each other.

There was Tony Stark, betting and winning. He was flirting with two women on either side of him, holding onto every word Tony said. Robyn hated her past with Tony but in the end, she got a hell-of-a-lot of cash to burn enough, a great place, amazing job, and had Tony as a best friend.

"You are _unbelievable_, Stark." Robyn crossed her arms at the genius. The girls on either side of Tony glared their way at Robyn, who glared right back.

"They roped you into this?"

"No one roped my, Tony. I agreed because that was for charity. I was roped into giving _your_ speech." Robyn said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. Do you realize you have an award ceremony waiting for you?" Robyn asked. "When?" Tony asked, too focused on the game and the girls.

"Now."

"Right."

"Don't say I don't do anything for you, Tony. I almost, _almost_ wanted to kill you for making me do a stupid speech for this award. Enjoy it." Robyn shoved it in Tony's chest. "That was easy." Tony handed it to the woman on his right.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Blow."

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Blow on the dice." Tony held out the dice for Robyn to blow on after the woman on the right did. "You're an idiot." Robyn crossed her arms.

"Robyn,"

"Tony!"

"Robyn,"

"No!" Robyn stood her ground. Tony's hand remained in the air, waiting. Robyn's jaw clenched, she fought against it.

"This once?"

"You've said that over 14, _no_, 15 times before! Answers still no." Robyn stared at Tony, as he continued to wait. Robyn groaned, blowing on the dice before smacking his hand away. She watched as it went snake eyes. Tony wasn't thrilled but she didn't care.

"I'll meet you at the car." Robyn walked off, her heels clicking against the ground. Robyn walked out of the party, going to her car. She pulled the keys out of her clutch when someone called her name. Robyn turned, seeing a man coming towards her in a business suit.

"I'm sorry, I don't do interviews. Just wait for Tony to come out." Robyn went to open the door. The man stood next to her door. "Yes?"

"I'm Phil Coulson,"

"Hello."

"Have you ever heard of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division?" He asked. "No, but, you really need a shorter name. That's a long name to remember." Robyn said.

"We're working on it."

"O…kay… Look Mr. Coulson-"

"Agent Coulson,"

"Agent Coulson, right. Look, I have a long drive and I don't have time for _whatever _you are. So just talk to Tony." Robyn said.

* * *

**Remember that poll, a while ago... well, here's what won. Iron Man! My favorite superhero - and I suck at writing it. I really, truly do. I know how I'm ending it, I know how it'll go, and I know what I want. The beginnings for me always suck. I don't know why, it's usually after the first 4 chapters, it's like my best work. **

**Well, review. You can tell me what I should change because I haven't gotten that far and I don't like where it's headed right now. Like I said, I have ideas and I know how I want to end the first of three - possibly four depending on Iron Man 3, which I haven't seen it yet. I'll watch it and own it when it comes out in September, then I'll decide.**

**So, enjoy. **

**Oh, and I don't own Iron Man or Marvel, I'm just...manipulating with the story and the characters for my own fun. I only own Garry and Robyn Harper. **


	2. Important Note

**I know, I haven't updated Don't Let Me Know yet. NaNoWrio is taking over my life at the moment. **

**Just an FYI, if anything is misspelled, blame the tablet I'm currently writing this on with. **

**Anyway, the point of all this! I need your help. I have an idea who I should pair with Robyn but as I decided to read others Iron Man/Avengers OC fanfics, Iit got me thinking. I don't know who I want her with! So, to the point: I want you pick who Robyn will end up with! **

**The poll is on my profile with three choices - unless you want a write-in and I'll add it to the poll. You can only pick one at the moment but if you are conflicted between, just drop me a PM or review. **

**I should have chapter 2 by December since NaNo is my top priority at the moment. **

**See you soon!**

**~Molly**


End file.
